Living Together
by middy-pirate
Summary: Hermione's house perishes in a fire and she comes to live with Harry. What will happen? Cowriten with my BFF harryhermione726
1. Chapter 1

Harry drove down the suburban street in his red sport car. Today was going to be one of the best days of his life. All of his favorite songs were coming on the radio, he had his favorite breakfast this morning (scrambled eggs and toast), and he was going with Ron to get an engagement ring for Luna. To top it all off, he was going to Hermione's house later that day to tell her how he felt. He would have to wait, though. First he needed to help Ron.

Harry pulled up in front of Ron's apartment building several minutes later just as the song "I Feel Good" ended on the radio. Ron was already waiting for him and hopped in his car.

"Hope you don't mind if we take your car mate," Ron said, blushing slightly. Harry knew Ron was embarrassed about his beat-up old station wagon, but Ron absolutely refused to let Harry buy him a new car. Harry had become an aurror since they left school five years ago. He made at least one hundred Galleons a month, which was about two thousand dollars in Muggle Currency. Harry guessed one of the main reasons Ron didn't want a new car was because Luna absolutely loved it. That is where they saw their first drive-in movie and, well, you know!

"'Course not," Harry said. They drove into town singing along to "American Idiot" on the radio. They pulled up in front of a jewelry store just as the song "Hallaback Girl" came on. Harry turned off the car, but Ron kept singing, "I ain't no hallaback girl! I ain't no hallaback girl!"

"Ron, do you think you can stop singing now?" Harry said as two blonde, attractive, young women passed by laughing and whispering. Ron turned beet red and muttered, "Sorry, mate. I have a thing for Gwen Steffani songs."

Harry stiffed a laugh as they walked into the jewelry store. There must have been at least three hundred rings, and Ron must have looked at every one of them. Finally (while humming "Hallaback Girl",) he gasped and pointed at a ring in one of the large glass cases. Harry looked at it. It was a gold band with a single diamond on it. "Mate, you mean to tell me we looked at all of these rings so you can pick the dullest one of the bunch?"

"No, look at it closer," Ron said. Harry stepped closer to Ron and gasped as Ron had done seconds before. The diamond wasn't just an ordinary diamond - it reflected and changed color in the light.

"It's perfect for Luna," Ron said. His eyes wandered to the price, and he blushed crimson. "But it's too much."

"It's okay. I'll get it for you." Harry said, quickly changing his bag of Galleons into pounds. He handed it to the man behind the counter who put the ring in a blue velvet box and handed it to him in return. Harry handed it to Ron, who accepted, it his face turning redder. "Thanks mate."

They made their way back to the car. "Don't Cha" came on the radio when Harry started the ignition. "Maybe we should listen to something else," Harry suggested.

"No! No! I like this song!" Ron shouted. He reached for the volume and turned it all the way up, shouting at the top of his lungs, "DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME!"

Harry drove on in embarrassment. When the music ended, Harry asked Ron, "Do you mind if we stop for some flowers?" 

"For anyone special?" Ron asked, winking. His face was so flushed from singing so loud.

"No," Harry said, but he could feel his neck start to burn. '"My dining room is starting to look a little boring, is all."

"Sure," Ron said sarcastically. They pulled in front of a flower shop and Harry said," I'll only be a moment, so you can wait in the car."

Half an hour later Harry dropped Ron off in front of his apartment building, wishing him good luck with Luna the next day. With a glance at the half a dozen roses in his backseat, he drove off towards Hermione's house.

When he got there, though, there were several fire trucks in front of her house. Smoke engulfed the house, but Harry couldn't see any fire.

"You're blooming joking!" Harry said, banging his fist against the steering wheel. He felt as though his heart had sunk in to his toes. Today was supposed to be the best day of his life, but it was turning out to be the worst. He hopped out of his car, frantically searching the crowd around the police lines. He finally spotted who he was looking for- Hermione. She was standing by a fire truck, cuddling up her ginger cat, Crookshanks, tears streaming down her face.

Harry rushed over to her, and asked in a worried voice, "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione looked at him, tears still rolling down her soft cheeks. She jumped on him, wrapping an arm around his neck. Crookshanks squealed as he was crushed between the two twenty-one year olds. Hermione back up, petting Crookshanks and said, "I'm sorry Harry! I just really needed a hug. I was making toast and went upstairs and forgot about it. By the time the smoke alarms went off the entire stairs had caught fire. Me and Crookshanks had to crawl out the window. Oh, Harry! I don't know where I'm going to live or do for clothes! There's no way my insurance can cover all of this!"

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take shopping for some new clothes, my treat. Then you can come and live with me."

Hermione looked up at him, her chocolate eyes round and sparkling with tears. "Really?"

"Of course!" Harry said, smiling down at her. This day was looking up after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione were seated in Harry's sport car on the way home from the mall. There were several bags in the backseat with Hermione's clothes and Crookshanks curled up on the floor. Harry pushed away his feelings for Hermione that day because right now she needed a friend not a lover.

"Thank you again Harry, but are you sure you don't mind me living with you," she thanked him for the thousandth time.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't mind at all. I have an extra bedroom for you. Anyways I get lonely with no one there. I'll enjoy the company," he said sincerely.

"I promise I'll pay you back as soon as possible," she replied.

"Please Hermione," he said laughing. "I'm doing this because I want too and because you're my best friend for what twelve years or however long it's been. I'd do anything for you."

"Harry you're so sweet," she took his hand making Harry blush a bit.

After a few minutes of silence they finally pulled into Harry's driveway. Harry lived in a suburban neighborhood, Godric's Hollow. He lived in a two-story red brick house with a small yard, patio, and an in-ground pool.

They both got out of the car. First Harry grabbed a few of the bags, forgetting about the roses. Next, Hermione got the rest of the bags and Crookshanks. "Harry, who are the roses for?"

"Oh…um… What roses," he asked stupidly.

"The ones in your backseat," she replied, handing him the roses.

"Oh, there… um…for my dining room. It's looking a bit dull," he said quickly.

Harry quickly closed the car door and headed for the house as Hermione followed. He opened the door and led her to the spare bedroom.

"I hope you like it," he said, setting down the bags on the bed. "I mean it's a bit small."

"No Harry, it's perfect. I love it," she assured him.

"I'll let you get settled," he said, starting to leave.

"Wait Harry," she placed her hands on his. "I really want to thank you." Then she kissed him on the cheek. Harry gave her a goofy smile and left the room in sort of a daze.

Minutes later Hermione emerged from the room and came over and sat down next to Harry.

"Since I'm not a very good cook, "Harry confessed. "How about we go out to eat?"

"No, that's alright. You've really done too much for me already," she argued.

"Come on, Hermione. It's just dinner," he replied.

"Oh…fine," she pouted.

"Thank you. Come on, let me get my keys," he smiled getting up.  
Hermione slowly arose, grabbed her coat, and followed him out the door. Then they both got in Harry's sport car.

They drove for about fifteen minutes until Harry asked," Where do you want to eat?" 

"You pick. It was your idea to go out and eat, so you choose," she smiled.

"Fine…um…How about that diner," he pointed ahead.

"That's fine with me," she replied as they pulled into the parking lot. They got out, walked in, and were seated in the small diner.

"Well, this is nice," Hermione commented. "But it looks as though we're the youngest people here."

"I didn't know there would be so many old people would be here," he said a bit too loud.

"Harry," she hissed kicking him as an elderly woman glared at them for a moment. "I didn't mean I didn't like the place. It's nice; I just observed that we are the youngest people here."

"Well, I'm sorry that when you observed I took it seriously," he said sarcastically. Before Hermione could respond the waitress came to take their orders.

"I'll have the special," Hermione said politely.

The waitress turned to Harry. "I'll have the same." The waitress quickly wrote it down and left.

"By the way Ron is proposing to Luna," Harry told Hermione.

"Oh, really, that's so sweet," Hermione smiled. "Did you see the ring?"

"Yeah, I helped him pick it out," he answered. The rest of the meal was light conversation. Then Harry paid the bill and they left.

"Thank you so much Harry," Hermione said as they go into the car.

"Hermione, please stop thanking me," Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate this," she replied.

"I understand Hermione," he said sincerely.

The next morning Harry awoke hearing rain pouring down. He slowly got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he opened the door he found Hermione just wrapping a towel around herself. She had water dripping off her from the shower.

"Oh, Hermione I-" he stuttered. He was staring at her and he knew it. "I'm really sorry. I should have knocked. I'll…um… I'll go so you can finish," he started to leave.

"It's alright you can stay. I'm done anyways," she smiled, blushing madly.

"Again I'm really sorry," he stuttered slightly, blushing beet red. Hermione quickly grabbed her clothes and left Harry standing there with a goofy kind of smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Living Together Chapter 3

Harry went down to his living room and turned on the telly. He had just finished his shower and gotten dressed, then heard Hermione doing something in the kitchen. A few minutes later Hermione walked out holding a tray of food.

"I made you breakfast," she said, smiling.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said. "You didn't have to." Hermione sat down next to him, setting the tray on the coffee table.

"But I wanted too," Hermione said, turning light pink. "Thanks again for all you have done for me."

"Really Hermione, I don't mind at all. Besides this place gets lonely. It's nice to have some company around here."

Hermione smiled and took a sip out of her coffee cup. She set it back on the coffee table and asked," Do you mind if we go to the mall today? I wanted to get a few summer clothes."

"Of course not," Harry said, grabbing his keys.

"Oh Harry let's go in that store," Hermione pointed towards one of the women's sexiest stores in the mall. He felt his cheeks start to burn up as he looked around to see if anyone he knew was there. Hermione started walking towards the store, and Harry reluctantly followed.

As if Harry couldn't be more embarrassed Hermione walked into the swimsuit aisle. Harry tried not to look embarrassed as two pretty blondes walked by. He pretended to be interested in his shoes while Hermione looked at different racks.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, walking up to him. He looked up, and saw she was holding different bathing suits. "Which one do you think will look the best on me?"

She held up the choices. There was a blue one piece with a green dolphin on it, a pink and purple takini with thin straps and a cover-up skirt, and a green bikini with a tie on the top and a rather skimpy bottom.

"I like the green one," Harry said, but quickly added after seeing the blush on Hermione's cheeks, "but I think you'd look great in any of then."

Harry looked away feeling warmth rush up his face.

"I think I'll get all of them," Hermione said, walking up to the check-out counter. She reached into her purse for some money, but Harry gave the cashier two twenty dollar bills.

"Oh, Harry you don't have to," Hermione said. "You've already done so much so much for me."

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back be wearing one tonight and we can go swimming in my pool," Harry said the words, leaving before he could think about what he was saying.

"Deal," Hermione said, accepting the bag from the cashier.

"Do you want something to eat?" Harry asked as the left the store.

"Not really," Hermione confessed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "We have to pass the food court to get to the car."

"No, Harry, that's all right." Hermione said, ending the discussion. They walked past several more stores, but didn't go into them. Hermione had already bought several new outfits (all paid for by Harry) and she didn't want to make Harry feel as though he had to buy her anything else. The smell of pizza wafted into the air and Hermione realized that they were passing the food court.

"Look over there," Harry whispered. A chill ran down Hermione's spine as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She looked towards where Harry was pointing and smiled. In the center of the food court was Luna and Ron. Ron looked extremely nervous and Hermione guessed at what was happening. She looked up at Harry and realized the he had made the same revelation.

He motioned for her to follow him behind a map of the mall and they watched silently. Ron shakily got on one knee and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and said something to Luna. Although they were too far away to hear them they both knew what he was saying. He opened the box and even Harry and Hermione could see the glare from the beautiful diamond ring. Luna smiled and nodded. Ron slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her passionately.

Everyone in the food court that had been watching them applauded, and Harry and Hermione stepped out from their hiding space, both filled with the warmth that their friends were feeling right then.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. REVIEW!**


End file.
